


Don't play with superglue!

by Dictatorofbutts



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, I guess it's not really PWP since it has some kind of story, Oral Sex, i tried to be funny okay, superglue accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictatorofbutts/pseuds/Dictatorofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of evil planet did she come from? How could she look so innocent but be so offensive? “Stop talking like a trucker.”</p><p>“I may talk like a trucker but you’re the one with the hard on.”, she smirked at the bulge he desperately tried to hide by bending forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't play with superglue!

“I already told yah’ it looks like I need to cut off those clothes of yours.“, Shura said in a determined voice and glared of the twins in anger. First they woke her from her nap with their little problem and now they refused to listen to her solution. „Now be good little boys and let me take yer pants off!”  
  
“No fucking way!”  
Rin took a step back, taking Yukio with him, since they were glued together. Literally.  
  
  
Yukio sighted heavily. A few hours ago Rin wanted to show him that he was able to repair his pair of glasses that broke during a morning fight. Therefore Rin made use of superglue. Somehow they quarreled; Rins flames erupted and burned the plastic bottle – spilling the superglue all over their – but mainly Yukios – bodies. As if that wasn’t enough he had backed forward and fell right on Yukio, who could already feel the glue hardening the fabric of his clothes on his skin. Chaining him to his brother. After a long session of blaming and lecturing his Nii-san, Yukio had decided to call for help. But who do you call in such a situation?  
  
Rin refused to ask Mephisto for help, because ‘that old clown would never know how to unchain them’ and ‘would rather take pictures of them for later blackmailing’. The other Exwires were also out of question. Also it was deep in the night so they would probably be asleep. Yukio had growled when he saw Shura as the only option left.  
  
  
 The red-headed exorcist crossed her arms under her chest which made her boobs look even bigger. “Oh come on, don’t be so shy, I’ve seen your wieners before.” She waved her hand like it was no big deal.  
  
Rins eyes widened in horror. “You pervert!”  
  
Shura shrugged. “It’s not like that. I was 11 when Shiro brought the two of you with him, so I used to babysit both of yer when you were still shitting yer diapers which _I_ had to change.” She cringed by the memories. “Thanks for bringing back those memories. But I can tell yer, there’s nothing special about those little wieners in yer panties.”  
  
The halfdemon also tried to cross his arms which caused Yukio to whine because his fucking older brother yanked on his skin and that _hurt_. “It is bigger now.”, Rin pouted.  
  
“Nii-san this is not the time –”  
  
“Guys”, Shura started massaging her temples. “There is delicious beer calling for me back at mine. Yer need help or not?” She gestured to the bottle acetone and a cutter she had brought with her.  
  
Rin groaned. “Please help us.”  
  
The female exorcist gave a dirty smile and started to approach Rin. She managed to take off his shirt without any problems. But his hand was glued to Yukios shirt. She took the cutter and made a hole into Yukios pullover. “And now for the messy part.” With a small pop she opened the bottle. A disgusting smell rose up to Rin’s sensible nose. She soaked the fabric at his pants where the glue had hardened with acetone. The hard stuff became gum-like. She cut around the glue-parts and took them off.   
  
“Watch out!”, Rin screamed afraid as he felt cold metal running along his leg.  
  
“Won’t cut yah!”, she grinned. “But if you keep on struggling I might accidently turn yah into a girl.” Shura wiggled the blade at height of his crown jewels.  
  
Rin froze. Yukio couldn’t help but smirk – but it faded as soon as Rin was free; shirtless but with just holes in his jeans. His Nii-san had nothing better to do than take his legs up in his hands and run for his life. He was sure that the older brother won’t come back for the rest of the night. “Nii-san, don’t leave me alone!”  
  
“Sorry, Yukio.”  
  
  
“Should we tell him, that the sticky glue on his skin will get hard again if it isn’t removed properly?” Shura thought out loud.  
  
Now the brown haired one was alone with his colleague. He looked down at his gluehardened pants which were barely movable and gulped. “And now for you, problem-cat.” He swore he could see her smile got even dirtier.  
  
“I think, we need to cut off the whole thing. Please don’t tell me, it’s gotten through to yer underwear.”, she said and pointed at his pants. As he resisted answering she snickered. ”Well then yer gonna be buck-naked.”  
  
“Oh Lord.”, he sighted trying to hide his face in embarrassment.  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh. The always so adult-playing four eyes finally acted like the teenager he was. First she started with the top, cutting the rest of Rin’s shirt off Yukio’s and poured some acetone on his shirt. Fingers dancing across his stomach to spread the liquid – and also to find out whether the stick-up-his-ass-exorcist was ticklish or not.  
  
Close. She was too close for his taste. Her breasts were only about five centimeters away from his chest or more his ribs since she was smaller than him. Her fingers let him shudder. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”, he stuttered.  
  
She registered his reaction and smiled even wider. “Shut up, mole. Gotta get that stuff sticky on your skin or it’ll hurt.” As he sucked in his breath she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you actually enjoy this?”  
  
“Sh-Shut up.” His eyes darted away and he took a few steps back so his back hit Rin’s bed. Somehow he felt like being pushed in a corner. And the thought that he would be stripped by Shura only made it worse.  
  
Shura followed him and returned to massage the glue party. Her fingernails scratched through the fabric and caused him to shudder once more. “Is it yer first time being stripped by a woman?”, she teased. “Don’t get a boner from just this.”  
  
He was bright red as she pulled up his shirt and tossed it into a corner. Her fingernails instantly started nibbling and pulling at the gumlike-glue.  He swore that this time she came even closer. He could feel her breath on his chest. Why did he get turned on?  
  
Her fingers wandered slowly to his belt and undid it before it followed the shirt. She loved teasing the younger one. ‘Let’s see how far I can take this game.’, she thought smiling evil. It wasn’t like she wanted to have sex with him even though she had to admit that he had one hell of an attractive body. Hell, she was eleven years older than him. The redhead sunk to her knees making sure he had a good view on her breasts. “In another universe yer would may be about to get yer clothes ripped of and get a messy blowjob.”  
  
What kind of evil planet did she come from? How could she look so innocent but be so offensive? “Stop talking like a trucker.”  
  
“I may talk like a trucker but you’re the one with the hard on.”, she smirked at the bulge he desperately tried to hide by bending forward.  
  
“Shut up, that happens when you’re a teenager!”, Yukio tried to explain but on the inside he was slapping himself for trying. He was a doctor, he knew about hormones. At least that was what he tried to tell himself. It wasn’t like he like-liked her, right?  
  
Cutting off his jeans was harder than she had expected and took a lot of concentration, so she had to lay down her little game in order to not castrate the boy.  
  
He whimpered at her touch. Her head only inches away from his erection which slowly started to hurt. Instead of her breasts he found his view fixated on her plump lips, hidden by her loose hair which sometimes fell in her face. Not that he didn’t enjoy the view but he liked lips and facial expressions more than oversexualized body parts.  The pain caused by pulling on the glue parts and fabric connected with it didn’t help with his boner. He didn’t realize when his pants came off, he only saw her staring at him the way god – or in his case Satan – created him. His length almost hit her face.  
  
‘Wow, that really did turn him on.’, she thought as she stared at his erection; jumping up and down in front of her face. The tingling sensation tried to seduce her to touch it instead of knibbling on the rest of glue. Something in her head cried that she should stop and leave.  
  
“Uhm, I think I can do the rest myself.”, Yukio tried to break the silence.  
  
She shook her head. “Not gonna leave chemicals with an idiot that tends to burn stuff and another idiot that desperately needs to jerk off.” That caused another period of awkward silence. By the time she was finished the redhead rose to her feed. Her hands were trembling as she tried to scratch her neck. She wanted to go but at the same time she had the urge to get fucked by him until she would only see white sparks. Maybe some kind of animal-instinct? She didn’t care.  
  
“Thanks.”, he murmured and tried to cover his embarrassment. Oh how he wanted her to stay. Just bend her over and – well more had never crossed his mind. He knew the theory of sex but had never given it any thought. “I can handle the rest.” He hit himself another time inside of his head. He’d just implied what he would do if she would leave now. But on the other hand… wasn’t that obvious?  
  
The redhead swallowed hard. ‘Fuck it.’, she thought as she drowned all of her sane thoughts. A dirty smile crossing her face. Her eyes clear and full of lust. “Yer sure ya don’t need help with _that_?”  
  
Surprised he looked at her. Finally their eyes met and there was this little spark that hit him right in the guts. There was no need for words.  
  
She fell to her knees again and faced the jolting flesh. Shura licked her lips as her trembling hand reached out for his member. As soon as she touched it, he started to moan. Even though he tried to muffle his moans by biting his lip, she heard it. And it turned her on. She wanted more.  
  
Yukio couldn’t believe what was happening, when her soft lips met his tip. He buried his hands in the wall over Rin’s bed. “You don’t need to do that.” He knew that woman did that in porn before the actual action began and felt that it was somehow degrading.  
  
She glared at him to shut the fuck up or she would bite him. It was the first time she did that to a male and like hell she would let him complain. She forced his length down her throat until she hit the point where her gagging reflex sat in. Bopping her head back and forth she forced Yukio to moan even louder. The part she couldn’t take into her mouth was covered with her hand. Mouth and hand moved at the same time. Shura started to feel dizzy due to the loss of oxygen and her own excitement.  
  
Yukio came hard, unexpected and had no time to warn Shura who pulled her head away as soon as she tasted cum in her mouth. Needless to say that the rest got all over her face. He had to sit down on Rin’s bed because his legs felt like jelly. He endured her evil stare.  
  
“Yer better clean that up, four eyes.”, she grumbled. Of course she didn’t wanted him to cum just from the blowjob. She was afraid that she wouldn’t get the chance to have any fun – and she was right. Yukio looked exhausted. ‘That’s what you get for seducing a workaholic virgin.’, Shura thought and sighted fishing for the top she had cut off him to rub off the cum on her face. She stood up and sat next to Yukio with trembling legs not sure what to say. Somehow she felt herself drawn towards the boy with glasses.  
  
“Uhm – I’m so sorry…”, he tried to explain.  
  
Shura ran her hand through his hair, gently rubbing the skull. “Shut up, moly four eye.”, she laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek; causing him to blush even more. Somewhere downstairs she heard a door unlock. So Rin decided to come back after – what? Two hours? Or even more? She had lost every feeling for time. – “Yer really need to get more sleep otherwise the stress will soon be too much for you. If yer ever need _help_ again, be sure to call me.” Shura gave him a little wink, before she walked right out of the door. “Be sure to get dressed. Mini-Satan is coming.”  
  
  
“Oi, Yukio, why are you on my bed – _naked_?” The halfdemon raised an eyebrow. Rin wore a new pair of jeans and also a new shirt which probably belonged to Suguro since it had his name on it.  
  
Yukio staggered over to his pile of clothes, grabbed blindly for some and left only with the excuse “bathroom”.  
  
Rin laid down in his bed. He sniffed the air. Something odd lay in this room. “It smells funny in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at my grandpas birthday party and got the idea when people told me that I played with superglue as a kid and got myself glued to my best friend... Luckily I was surrounded by old people who don't understand English. What am I doing with my life?  
> Also I suck at writing smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe a 'to be continued' (?)


End file.
